No Remorse
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Kougami Shinya tidak akan pernah menyesal. Warn: Sho-ai. Based on Season 1.


**Psycho-Pass and all characters are not belong to me.**

**This Plotline is mine, however.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**No Remorse**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_Kougami tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya, dan Kougami tahu konsekuensinya._

_Namun dia menolak untuk menyesalinya―walaupun dia telah membalikkan punggung padanya, mengkhianatinya, dan menyakitinya―Kougami menolak untuk minta maaf padanya. Bukan berarti dirinya hanya mempermainkan Ginoza, bukan seperti itu. Namun lebih kepada dirinya merasa tak layak untuk kembali berdiri di samping pria itu, tidak layak untuk mendapatkan cinta pria itu. Seperti kata Ginoza sendiri, Kougami hanyalah kriminalitas belaka, sampah masyarakat di bawah naungan Sistem Sybil―dia bahkan lebih rendah dari pada hewan, dan dia lebih pantas disebut sebagai monster._

_Jujur saja, Kougami lebih memilih hidup seperti ini. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan _psycho-pass-_nya, ataupun hal-hal yang membuat orang-orang hidup gelisah di bawah peraturan Sybil. Dia merasa lebih bebas, walaupun hanya sedikit, dan dia tak menyesalinya sama sekali._

_Ya, tidak ada penyesalan ..._

―_Termasuk tentang Ginoza._

_._._._._

"Oi, Kougami!"

Kougami bergeming di kursinya.

"Kougami!"

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada santai, melirik Ginoza yang kesal tak dihiraukannya sedari tadi. Ginoza mendengus dengan keras, berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya ditekuk dalam-dalam. "Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan di sini, huh?" tanya inspektur divisi satu itu dengan nada dingin, mulai mengomelinya. Kougami mengambil puntung rokok yang terselip di sela bibirnya, menghembuskan asapnya dengan sangat tenang. Iris birunya enggan bertemu dengan wajah teman lamanya itu. "Aku sedang beristirahat," jawabnya, kembali menyelipkan rokok yang tinggal setengah itu di antara bibirnya, "kau pikir aku sedang apa?"

"Waktu istirahatmu sudah berakhir lima menit yang lalu."

"Huh? Benarkah?"

Ginoza tak mencoba menyembunyikan rasa frustasi dalam helaan napas beratnya. Iris hijau di balik lindungan kacamatanya menatap dengan tajam, "Kembali ke tempatmu, Kougami, dan selesaikan lamunanmu nanti. Kita sedang bekerja, jangan lupakan itu," ucapnya dengan nada memerintah―absolut―dan Kougami tak dapat mengatakan tidak padanya. Kougami bangkit berdiri, menggosokkan ujung puntung rokoknya sampai mati di asbak yang penuh miliknya, mengambil jas hitamnya yang disampirkan dengan malas di sandaran sofanya. "Ya, ya ..." ucapnya, sembari menggaruk kepala berhelaian hitam berantakan miliknya, berjalan mengikuti Ginoza yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya sedari tadi, "... Kau tak perlu sedingin itu, Gino ..." tambahnya lagi, mengomentari.

Ginoza masih tetap melangkah, namun kepalanya tertunduk mendengar komentar itu. Tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar. "Kau pikir ini salah siapa?" tanyanya dengan lirih―marah dan frustasi―namun diabaikan oleh Kougami.

._._._.

Terkadang Kougami lebih suka menghabiskan malam dengan berbicara pada Masaoka. Pak tua itu selalu menyambutnya dengan hangat, dan terkadang dengan segelas wiski_._ Apapun yang menjadi masalahnya, Masaoka selalu berusaha membantunya dengan memberikan nasihat, dan tidak pernah menilainya sebelah mata.

_Termasuk masalahnya dengan Ginoza Nobuchika._

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Kou ..." ucap Masaoka di malam itu sembari meletakkan segelas wiski tepat di hadapan Kougami, "tapi kita tak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengubahnya, dan kita sudah menganggap itu sebagai konsekuensinya, jadi kita tak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali menanggungnya," tambahnya. Kougami hanya tersenyum tipis padanya―getir. "Aku juga sudah mengatakan itu pada diriku sendiri berkali-kali, _totsan_. Tapi aku tak dapat berhenti merasa bersalah setiap kali aku melihat Gino ..." ujar Kougami dengan jujur, menggenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat di depan wajahnya.

Masaoka pada akhirnya duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya, ekspresinya berubah menjadi sendu. "Yang seharusnya disalahkan adalah aku, Kou ..." ujarnya, "Akulah yang membuat hidup Nobuchika seperti ini, aku sudah merusak keluargaku sendiri. Aku bahkan tak sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada istriku―aku tidak ada di sampingnya di saat-saat terakhirnya, dan aku tidak ada untuk mendukung Nobuchika saat dia tidak memiliki sandaran. Akulah yang membuat luka besar itu di hati anakku sendiri, Kou, jadi akulah yang patut disalahkan ..."

"... dan akulah yang memperparahnya, _totsan_. Tolong jangan lupakan itu."

Masaoka tertawa getir mendengar candaan Kougami, sorot matanya masih sendu. "Kau tahu, Kou? Mimpiku adalah Nobuchika segera menikah dan memiliki anak ..." ucapnya disertai sebuah senyuman tipis, "tapi jika dia ingin bersamamu, maka aku tidak keberatan sama sekali."

"Kurasa aku tak dapat bersamanya lagi, _totsan_. Setelah aku mengkhianatinya dan mematahkan hatinya, bagaimana mungkin dia mau menerimaku lagi?"

"Kau tidak pernah tahu isi hati Nobuchika ..."

Kougami menatap dalam-dalam iris cokelat Masaoka, menuntut penjelasan. "Kau tidak pernah tahu sebetapa naifnya Nobuchika ..." tambah Masaoka, kali ini meraih gelas wiskinya yang terlupakan sedari tadi, tangan prostetiknya terangkat sejenak saat dia sedang menyesapi alkohol itu―menyuruh Kougami untuk tidak memotongnya dulu, "... dia masih mencintaimu, aku tahu itu setiap kali dia menatapmu, Kou. Hanya saja dia masih merasa tersakiti dan terlalu frustasi dengan kehidupannya. Lagipula dia memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai seorang inspektur, oleh sebab itu dia bersikap dingin padamu―dan orang-orang di sekitarnya." Kougami terkekeh mendengarnya, "Bukankah aku terdengar lebih buruk untuk bersamanya?" tanya Kougami, lagi-lagi ragu. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkannya, untuk selalu berdiri di sampingnya, dan akan selalu melindunginya. Nyatanya aku mengkhianatinya dan kembali menyeretnya dalam depresi seperti saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya," ujarnya dengan nada tertekan, "apakah kau masih menilaiku pantas untuk seorang yang berhati tulus seperti Gino, _totsan_?"

Masaoka menghela napas. "Tentu saja. Karena aku hanya percaya padamu, Kou." Jawaban dari Masaoka malah membuat Kougami terkejut. "Nobuchika memang cerdas, tapi dia sangat bodoh dalam urusan perasaan seperti ini. Dia keras kepala dan tidak pandai mengekspresikan diri, dan dia juga bukan seorang yang sangat peka terhadap perasaan orang lain. Namun sebodoh apapun dia, dia tetap memiliki jalan lain untuk menutupi kekurangannya itu. Termasuk masalah ini, Kou ... jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir padanya―aku yakin dia pasti memiliki cara untuk mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, karena sampai sekarang dia terlihat baik-baik saja." Masaoka meneguk wiskinya dengan cepat, meletakkan gelasnya yang kosong di meja dengan cukup keras. "Yang harus kau khawatirkan adalah dirimu sendiri, Kou ..." tambahnya kemudian, menatap Kougami dalam-dalam, "... apakah kau menyesal telah mengambil keputusan ini?" tanyanya dengan serius, meminta jawaban tegas dari Kougami.

Dengan sebuah tarikan napas panjang, Kougami menjawab, "Tidak."

._._._.

Hari di mana Kougami pergi untuk memburu Makishima dengan caranya sendiri, Kougami hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat untuk Akane.

Ia tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ginoza―sama sekali tak meninggalkan apapun untuknya.

Terakhir kali ia melihat Ginoza adalah saat Ginoza meraih tubuh ayahnya―yang pada akhirnya tewas melindunginya―dengan sebelah tangan. Tangan kirinya remuk ditimpa kotak besi, wajahnya benar-benar menyedihkan, dan iris hijaunya meminta bantuan dalam diam. Namun Kougami tidak berhenti untuk tinggal di sampingnya atau menolongnya menyelamatkan Masaoka seperti yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Kougami malah terus mengejar Makishima, hingga pada akhirnya dia berhasil membunuh pria itu dan kembali menghilang tanpa sepatah kata.

Kougami hanya datang ke makam Masaoka dua bulan setelahnya, mengembalikan kunci rumah yang dia pinjam dari pria tua itu, hendak pergi dari Jepang dan menghilang untuk selamanya. Namun saat dia bangkit berdiri, Kougami dapat melihat Ginoza berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah tak terbaca dan seikat bunga di tangannya―hendak menemui ayahnya. Beruntung baginya Ginoza berjalan dengan menundukkan kepala, sehingga pria itu tak melihatnya segera bersembunyi di antara nisan makam.

Ginoza hanya berdiri mematung di depan makam ayahnya, meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya. "Hei ... sudah lama tak berjumpa. Aku datang untuk berbicara denganmu hari ini ..." ucapnya, sembari berjongkok di depan makam Masaoka, "... aku telah menentukan apa yang akan kulakukan. Koefisien kriminalitasku naik hingga 140. Sudah tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk sembuh. Tapi itu tidak seperti diriku untuk diam dan bermuram diri di tempat isolasi. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat di mana aku biasa bekerja. Kau menyuruhku mengambil jalan yang berbeda," tambahnya kali ini dengan sangat tenang. Kougami hanya terdiam mendengarkan, bergeming saat Ginoza menyebut dirinya telah jatuh ke dalam jurang yang Kougami tak pernah ingin dirinya jatuh ke dalamnya―jurang yang sama dengannya dan Masaoka telah lewati. Ginoza kembali melanjutkan celotehnya, "Kutebak aku tidak hidup sesuai dengan perkiraanmu. Aku anak yang buruk di segala bidang, bukan?"

Kougami dapat mendengar suara Ginoza tercekat saat mengucapkannya, namun dia masih bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia menatap pada sepatunya lekat-lekat, sedangkan Ginoza masih melanjutkan monolognya dengan sebuah senyum tipis. "Tapi anehnya, aku tidak menyesal. Tidak ada yang bagus dengan menjadi detektif. Walaupun begitu, itu adalah pekerjaan yang perlu dilakukan oleh seseorang." Ginoza bangkit dari posisinya, dan tersenyum tulus, "Benar, 'kan ... ayah?"

Kougami melirik Ginoza dari balik batu nisan yang tinggi, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah pria itu terlihat sangat sendu namun juga terlihat sangat lega. Tangan kirinya sudah digantikan dengan tangan prostetik―yang terlihat mirip dengan milik Masaoka―dan ia tak lagi menggunakan kacamatanya. Kougami dapat melihat dengan jelas emosi yang tercermin pada iris hijaunya―sedih, tersakiti, kesepian dan depresi. Namun Ginoza tetaplah menjadi Ginoza yang selalu mencoba menutupi perasaannya dengan ekspresi impasifnya―walaupun begitu Kougami tetap dapat melihat banyak sekali lubang di hati pria itu hanya dari tatapannya. Ingin sekali dirinya berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya, mengucapkan kata 'maaf' yang tak pernah diucapkannya.

Maaf untuk mengkhianatinya.

Maaf untuk tidak menepati janjinya.

Maaf untuk menghancurkan hidupnya.

Maaf untuk mematahkan hatinya.

Dan maaf untuk ... meninggalkannya.

Hingga suara langkah kaki Ginoza tak terdengar lagi, Kougami masih menahan keinginannya itu―ia tak dapat melakukannya. Ia tidak siap, dan ia merasa tidak pantas walaupun hatinya terus menjerit untuk meminta maaf padanya. Bahkan hingga keberangkatannya menuju negara yang jauh di seberang lautanpun, Kougami tak dapat berbicara padanya―ia hendak menelepon Ginoza, namun berakhir dengan menghubungi Akane. Ia kembali tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan benar pada mantan kekasihnya itu, kembali mengkhianatinya dan meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata. Maafnya pun hanya sebatas di pangkal tenggorokan―tak pernah tersampaikan saat dirinya masih dapat melihat Ginoza berjalan di kejauhan.

Namun Kougami tak menyesali segalanya―pilihannya, keputusannya, dan juga konsekuensinya. Walaupun ia telah menghancurkan hidup orang yang ia cintai, ia tidak menyesal.

_Ia tak ingin menyesal._

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**END**


End file.
